Purity Will Conquer All
by HeadfirstforHallows
Summary: Scorpious Malfoy is entering his 6th year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, whilst living in the shadow of his famous family name, when he meets Rose Weasley, a girl with a background that couldn't be further from his own. Just my interpretation the next generation, their lives, their characters and their time at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Scorose Fanfiction

Chapter 1

"Please hurry up and eat your breakfast, Scorpious, your grandparents will be arriving any minute and you're not even dressed yet." My mother's voice brought me back to the present.

"Sorry," I mumbled, getting down from the breakfast table to wash up my cereal bowl. Seeing as I hadn't turned Seventeen yet, I still couldn't use magic, and it was absolutely infuriating. I felt eyes on my back and turned around to see my father watching me from over the top of the Daily Prophet.

"You could lend a hand, you know." I said irritably.

"Well you looked like you were having so much fun" He smirked at me. But as I turned back to the sink the bowl washed itself, flew into the nearest cupboard, and a tea-towel appeared to mop up the milk I'd spilt on the counter.

"Don't tell your mother." Came my father's voice from behind his newspaper. I grinned; my mother insisted that until I was allowed to use magic, I should learn to do things the 'manual way'. My father had little patience for this theory, and often helped me cheat.

I left the room and walked up three flights of stairs and down a long corridor to my bedroom. The sun was streaming through the large window and threw chinks of light across the cluttered floor. I crossed the room, stepping over books and my trunk which was still half-full from the previous year, to the bathroom. I cleaned my teeth and attempted to flatten my hair which, despite being the same shade of white-blonde, never managed to be styled quite as neatly as my father's. People always said I looked like him, but had not inherited the ice-grey Malfoy eyes- my eyes were light green, the same as my mother's. I pulled on a pair of dark grey jeans and the shirt my mother had ironed for me in preparation for my grandparents' visit. I gazed at my reflection and decided that I looked smart enough, and that I'd done all that I could with my hair, before wandering back downstairs.

I heard a 'pop' from the other side of the front door as I passed it on my way to the dining room, and two blurry figures became visible behind the frosted glass panel. I opened it to see my grandfather wearing emerald green and silver robes, his long white hair held back in a silver clasp.

"There's my favourite grandson," He ruffled my hair before striding past me into the hallway.

"I'm your only grandson." I reminded him, before my grandmother, who had followed him, embraced me tightly and said "It's lovely to see you, darling."

She looked older than the last time I had seen her, more drawn, and her pale eyes seemed pained.

"You too, my parents are in the dining room," I shut the door and we followed my grandfather, who was already halfway there.

My father stood up as our guests entered the room, and my mother came hurrying in with napkins and glasses which she set on the table before catching sight of Lucius and jumping slightly. "Don't look so alarmed, Astoria" He chuckled, before gripping my father's hand and shaking it firmly.

"It's good to see you, father." Draco smiled, before turning to his mother and kissing her on the cheek, "And you mother, it's been too long."

"Much too long," My grandfather agreed, taking a seat at the high end of the table.

I chewed slowly as I concentrated on the conversation of my father and grandfather.

"I was contacted by an old friend of the ministry last week," Lucius was saying in a low voice "there's been trouble in the east with some wizards practicing dark arts. Rumour has it that Avery's wife was involved; I don't think she ever recovered from his death. Anyway, the ministry's been keeping an eye on them, Potter's leading the investigation."

My head snapped up. My best friend Albus was Harry Potter's son, I wondered if he was aware of what was going on at his father's work.

My father looked concerned, until Lucius began to snigger loudly. "Most ridiculous if you ask me, the Aurors should be concentrating on more pressing matters, not the vendettas of mad old women. "

I had been wary of telling my father of my best friend's parentage- I had heard, in limited detail, of the rather cold relationship he shared with my father during their time at Hogwarts. And the war against a dark wizard who I knew was called Voldemort, though my parents never said his name, in which they had fought on opposing sides. When I finally told him in my fourth year, he'd looked less than happy, but had forced himself to say "Well if he's your friend then I suppose that's just the way it is." although he advised me not to mention my friendship with Albus in front of my grandfather.

"And now the matter of Scorpious' OWL results," my grandfather turned to me expectantly. I chewed my lip.

"All E's and an O in potions." My father said proudly. My mother looked up and added "Scorpious has a knack for potions, takes after his father."

"Good," Lucius smiled "He's inherited the Malfoy's intelligence; we were all good at Potions. And of course Astoria's medical profession."

My mother smiled shyly and said "Scorpious, you'd better head upstairs and start packing, you've only got a few days before you go back to school."

I nodded and headed upstairs to tackle the mess in my bedroom, while my grandfather continued talking of the earlier Malfoys and their achievements in the old English monarchy.

I took the steps two at a time; though I was very fond of Malfoy Manor, its vastness could prove inconvenient due to the fact that the rooms were all so far away from each other. I threw myself onto my bed as I entered my room, grabbed a piece of blank parchment and my favourite peacock feather quill and began to write.

_Al,_

_My grandparents have been round (from my father's side) and my grandfather said the Ministry were investigating some dark wizards in the East, he said your father's working on it, did you know? It sounded quite suspicious, although my grandfather wasn't concerned, but then again historically he's not a particularly good judge of character._

_Well done on your OWLs, you did better than me, except Potions, I got an O in that too. Write back if your father has anything to say, if not I'll see you Wednesday. Try not to be late this time, eh? You nearly missed the train last year, you mug. See you at 9 ¾._

_Scorpious_

I folded the letter and whistled to Zeus. The large barn owl flew over from his perch and held out his leg, his deep grey eyes watching me appraisingly. "Take this to Albus" I said, stroking his back before he nuzzled my hand and swooped grandly out of the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Scorose Fanfiction

Chapter 2

The morning of my return to Hogwarts was bright, and the dew that clung to the grass glistened in the sunlight as I stared groggily out of my bedroom window. I spotted a pure white, withering old peacock strutting across the lawn. I hated that thing. God knows how long it's been here; my father said he can't remember a time when it wasn't. I was sorely tempted to hex it, but decided that it wasn't worth being expelled the day I was meant to be returning to school.

After getting dressed and packing the last of my books and pairs of socks, I went downstairs to find my mother fussing over my father's suit. He always wore a suit. This one was black with dark grey pinstripes and a waistcoat that my mother was doing up.

"Oh, Scorpious," she said on my arrival "your breakfast's on the table and I need you to pack these extra quills."

It was a particularly tiring morning; my mother was always anxious on my first days back to school. She ordered my father and I around, demanding that we carry all my things into the drawing room, where we would be dissapparating, and sending me upstairs multiple times to check I hadn't left anything.

"Right." She said at half past ten. "I'll lock the doors and then we can leave." She hurried out of the room.

"Scorpious" my father called me back as I made to follow my mother.

"Yeah?" I turned. He was lingering by the large, black mantelpiece, looking at the floor.

"I want to give you something." He said, reaching into the pocket of his black waistcoat. I waited apprehensively.

He drew out his hand and held it out, flat. A ring was hovering a few inches above his palm, rotating slightly. It was a thin band of dark silver, with a tiny snake, embedded with emeralds and white opals, slithering around its circumference.

"This belonged to Septimus Malfoy; it's been in the family for centuries. My father gave it to me a couple of years before the war." There was a pause; my father's steely eyes were fixed on the ring.

"I did terrible things in that war, Scorpious. But you must understand, everything I did, I did for my family; it was them or us. Please remember that. You're going to be a great wizard, greater than I ever was." He extended his hand towards me.

I took the ring, it was large despite the thin width of it, and slid it onto my thumb.

"Thanks, dad." I didn't sound like myself, my voice sounded croaky and thick. I gave him a one-armed hug.

"Make me proud." He said in my ear.

Kings Cross was crowded with muggles and wizarding folk alike, scurrying about, talking on phones and carrying vast amounts of luggage. I spotted a few cages that holding owls, cats and toads and followed the stream of people who were obviously magical due to their billowing robes and loud discussion about nearly leaving their child's rat behind this morning and having to find a vacant fire place in London to go back via floo powder and collect it. Good job they had come early.

Overhead, the large signs reading 'Platforms 9' and 'Platform 10' caused a grin to spread across my face despite myself. I had missed Hogwarts. I pushed my trolley swiftly through the barrier, not checking to see if my parents were following.

The sounds of talking, laughter and blowing whistles hit me as I stepped on platform 9¾, as did the puff of steam the Hogwarts express has just emitted with a hiss. I scanned the mass of people, searching for a familiar face in the hazy air.

"Come on, Scorpious let's head further down the platform." I heard my mother's voice behind me as she put her hand on my shoulder.

I continued to look about me as I walked, until a family, all with fiery red hair, caught my eye. This was Albus' crowd. Sure enough, there was a select few jet-black head amongst them.

"Decided to turn up this year, Potter?" I shouted playfully. Albus turned and his face cracked into a grin.

(I happened to notice his father, a man who resembled Albus greatly, only with round glasses and the legendary scar, turn as he heard his name called. When he realised it had been his son who was being addressed, and that it was me who had been addressing him, turned back. I heard my father snigger.)

"You'd be lost without me, Malfoy" he replied, a he jogged over and hugged me steadily.

I wasn't big on hugs, but I put one arm around Albus and ruffled his dark hair. I had missed him. He pulled away, and smiled at my mother, who was still standing next to me.

"Hi, Mrs Malfoy"

"Hello, Albus, how was your summer?" My mother liked Albus, and they had grown quite friendly during their brief encounters at the station over the years.

"Good thanks, I've kinda missed school though." Albus replied, before glancing uncertainly towards my father , who was standing a few meters away and kept glancing at his pocket watch.

"Al!" Came a shout from the direction of Albus' family. He grabbed my sleeve as he walked back over to where they were standing.

"Albus, Ron's taking your things over to the train with Rose's, just over there." Albus' mother pointed to where a man with brownish red hair was staggering under the weight of two large trunks.

"Okay, mum this is Scorpious." Albus gestured to me.

"Scorpious! I've heard so much about you." She smiled brightly at me.

"It's nice to meet you" I replied, not untruthfully; Albus' mother sounded brilliant from what I'd heard of her.

"Harry," She called her husband over "This is Al's friend Scorpious." She said lightly, but I sensed a warning note in his voice. Harry studied me for a second before grinning.

"Scorpious, you look just like your dad."

Considering the fact that this man had hated my father since childhood, I wasn't entirely sure how to take that comment.

"You probably get that a lot, I used to too." He said "So, you're Al's best mate, I've heard a lot about you."

"Yeah, I know, it's nice to finally meet you." I said, again, not untruthfully. I had been apprehensive about this meeting, half expecting him to blame me for my father's crimes, as people often did, but he had done nothing of the sort. Maybe he just understood what it was like to live in the shadow of your surname.


	3. Chapter 3

Scorose Fanfiction

Chapter 3

"Mother, you can let go no, I need to get on the train." My mother's arms were locked around my neck- I was her height now- and she was showing no signs of letting go.

"Astoria," My father said gently "We'll see him at Christmas."

She pulled away, her eyes moist. "I just don't like goodbyes, is all; I'll be fine when you've gone."

"I know." I smiled reassuringly at her.

"Come on then, on you get" she said.

I stepped onto the train and lifted my trunk after me, I noticed a few students shuffling apprehensively away from the doorway as I did so. I smirked; belonging to a long line of famously dark and influential wizards had its perks sometimes. I shut the door behind me and waved at my parents through the window as the train began to pull away. I saw my father take my mother's hand as she bit her lip to hold back tears.

"Hey" Albus appeared out of nowhere.

"Jesus, I wish you wouldn't do that." I said irritably.

Albus ignored my prickliness. "Come on, my lot have got a compartment and everywhere else is full."

I followed him, my heart rate increasing, meeting new people wasn't really my thing, and I'd had more than my fair share of introductions already today. We entered a particularly noisy compartment, but Albus said loudly "Shut up for a second please, everyone."

The cramped compartment fell silent and heads turned to where Albus and I were stood in the doorway. "This is Scorpious, be nice to him or his Dad'll have you killed."

I thwacked him with my Slytherin scarf. "Okay, I'm joking but seriously, he's pretty cool." Albus added, grinning.

Albus pointed to each person occupying the compartment, clockwise, "This is my cousin, Hugo"-a boy with bright red hair and a notably vacant expression, "My little sister, Lily"-a girl with poker straight, russet coloured hair, "My cousin, Rosie"- A girl with a lot of volumus, chestnut coloured hair and cinnamony freckles scattered across her cheeks. She was gazing curiously at me.

Albus went on, "My cousin, Lucy" -A girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes, "My cousins, Roxanne and Freddie"- A boy and girl, both with warm, light brown skin and almond shaped eyes, "And my brother, James"- A boy with messy dark hair and a Hollyhead Harpies t-shirt on.

James was the first to speak. "Scorpious Malfoy, right?"

"Yes." I answered, more defensively than I had intended.

"So...they given you the mark yet?" He asked.

"Shut up, James." Albus said quietly.

"What?" I asked, confused.

James gestured to my forearm, smirking.

I caught on. "Oh no, they wait until I'm Eighteen then there's a big ceremony, sacrificing muggle children and all that."

Surprisingly, James laughed. "You're alright. For a Malfoy."

I fiddled with the ring my father had given to me earlier that day as Lucy and Roxanne interrogated me about my life.

"I heard your house is massive."

"Do you see your grandfather often? The death eater one?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

I smirked at this last question before Albus cut in "leave him alone you two, how would you like it if I asked you a load of personal questions? And anyway, I don't want my best friend going out with one of my cousins' it'd be weird."

"We're just messing with him, Al." Roxanne said, before aiming a wink at me. James and Fred had gone off to find their friends, and Rose was reading a battered looking book, pouting slightly as she concentrated.

Albus must have caught me looking at her. "Ignore Rosie, Scorp, if you can't be read she's not interested."

Rose looked up and grinned at Albus "Says the boy who got nearly straight O's in his OWL's." She turned to me "Scorpious Hyperion Malfoy, O's in Potions, good flyer but didn't join the Quidditch team because you prefer free-flying, Unicorn core wand and your Patronus is a Siberian Husky."

I raised my eyebrows.

"It may surprise Albus to know that I do listen sometimes." She laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Scorose Fanfiction

Chapter 4

Darkness had fallen by the time we arrived at Hogwarts, but the journey had passed surprisingly quickly. Albus' family seemed nice enough, and I realised that I did recognise some of their faces from around school; Freddie was the boy who blew up the broom cupboard on the second floor corridor in me and Al's first year and Rose sat behind me in History of Magic. After several games of exploding snap, which I watched- I had no patience for games in which I frequently lost- and one too many jellied-eel flavoured Bertie Botts' Albus suggested we get changed into our robes.

My tie was a great deal cleaner that Al's, I observed when I stepped back into the compartment in my robes and emerald green tie. His hosted a variety of interesting stains and some threads were hanging out.

"We nearly there yet?" I asked, sitting down. Albus, Rose and I were the only ones left in our compartment now that the others had either gone off to get changed or find friends. Rose was still reading her book.

"Think so, that looks like Hogsmead on that hill." Albus pointed out of the window.

Hogsmead looked exactly the same as it had six years ago. The crooked outlines of roofs and turrets stood out against the lilac sky and the tiny figure of Hogwarts could just about be seen in the distance behind it.

I had missed the castle more than I had realised.

I shuffled through the great oak doors with the vast crowd of other first years, following the stern voice of Headmistress McGonagall. The entrance hall was enormous- bigger than Malfoy Manor's dining hall at any rate, and that was quite an accomplishment. We were ushered into the even bigger Great Hall, and hundreds of heads turned to look curiously at the new students. I spotted a withered old hat sat on a stool at the end of the Hall, and bit my lip- the sorting.

"Now now, quite please." McGonagall's voice cut through the nervous chatter. "The feast will begin after the sorting, when I call your name you will come to the front and be sorted into your house." She began calling out names as I stared fixedly at my hands. Levitt. Lucas. Lynch. Macgregor. Malfoy.

I walked slowly to the front of the hall, meeting the eyes of every student who had turned to stare at me. My father always told me _Don't forget who you are._ I sat on the stool and tried not to appear as nervous as I felt. The hat was heavier than I had expected, and the gravelly voice in my ear was bewildering.

"Malfoy. Well this is curious, hmm. But your father's son, I see. Right...Slytherin!"

There was a roar from the Slytherin table and I stood up and walked over to it in a daze. Slytherin. I knew my father would be pleased; the Malfoy's had been in Slytherin since, well there had never been one that wasn't. If I was honest with myself, I was just relieved to not be in Hufflepuff.

I was greeted by several handshakes and pats on the back as I sat down. McGonagall continued calling out names, but I was so overwhelmed with relief I paid hardly any attention until the name "Potter" rang across the hall. Mine was not the only head that snapped up to watch a boy with jet black hair and an anxious expression scuff up the steps and sit on the stool. He sat there for a long time with the huge, black hat casting shadows over his face. The hall was silent. Finally, after what must have been 5 minutes, the boy nodded slowly, and the hat bellowed "Slytherin!"

There was a moment of silent astonishment in the hall, before a Gryffindor boy with messy, dark hair shouted "WELL DONE, AL!"

Not to be outdone, the entire Slytherin table followed suit deafeningly, and the boy walked over shyly and sat down next to me. I gazed at him curiously. Needless to say, this was the son of Harry Potter. Sensing my stare, he looked up to meet my eyes. His were bright green.

"Hi, I'm Scorpious Malfoy" I smiled and offered my hand.

He smiled gratefully and shook it. "Albus Potter"

"Who was that?" I asked, nodding towards the Gryffindor table.

"My brother "Albus grinned sheepishly. "He knew I was worried about being put into Slytherin."

"Oh...right." Of course Harry Potter's son of all people wouldn't want to be sorted into Slytherin, no more than he'd want to befriend a Malfoy.

"But my father told me that great wizards have come from Slytherin too, and he's usually right about these things." Albus added.

The smiled returned to my face "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The beginning of year feast was as extravagant as ever, it was worth it just to see the faces of the new first years when the enormous mounds of Yorkshire puddings and towers of ice-cream appeared out of nowhere. Albus and I, much like everyone else, ate far too much and retired to our Dormitories late with stomach aches.

We trudged up the spiralling stairs and came to a black oak door, which I pushed open to find the other members of our dormitory whacking each other with their pillows.

"Guys, we've been here 3 hours and you're already fighting?" Albus laughed as he followed me in.

"He started it-"A boy with steely eyes and light brown hair exclaimed in between being hit with his opponent's pillow. There was a loud thud and the boy swore loudly.

"What have you got in that?!" He demanded, massaging his head.

"Oops," The other boy, who's dark, ash brown hair was sticking on end due to the static, laughed as he pulled out a broken sneakscope from his pillowcase.

"Must've left this here last year."

"Bad luck, Flint." I ruffled his hair as I walked past him to my four-poster.

"Shove off, Malfoy" He glowered at me.

"Nah, you'd miss me." I replied. Hayden Flint liked to pretend to be tough and unapproachable, but after sharing a dormitory with him for 5 years, you get to know which unfriendly comments he means and which he doesn't.

I opened my trunk and began unpacking some of my clothes; Albus did the same next to me.

"Is your cousin always like that?" I asked him curiously, reflecting on our meeting earlier that day.

"Rosie?" He grinned. "She's great once you get to know her, really. She can seem a bit standoff-ish at first, but she's just trying to figure you out."

"Oh." I frowned. I wasn't all that keen to be 'figured out'.


End file.
